The present invention relates in general to a word information storage and retrieval device and, more particularly, to an electronic translator for providing efficient and rapid retrieval of any desired word or words stored therein.
Recently, a new type of electronic device called an electronic translator has been available on the market. The electronic translator differs from conventional electronic devices in that the former is of a unique structure which provides for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information stored in a memory.
Some conventional translators have the capability of translating an original sentence having words to another sentence of words represented in another language. However, a limitation is that the original sentence is necessarily stored in a memory of the translator for the purpose of retrieval of the translated sentence. Therefore, when a sentence not stored in the memory is inputted for translating purposes, words forming the input sentence may be directly translated so that translated words are then in the order in which the original words are aligned. Obtaining proper grammatical form of the translated words and rearrangement into proper order of the translated words are not enabled in the conventional translator.
In such a case, therefore, it is desirable to provide an indication or alarm representing that no grammatical amendment nor rearrangement is conducted.